This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In order to enhance the research capabilities of the PUI schools we allocated $70,000 to purchase needed laboratory equipment that could be directly related to ongoing biomedical research projects.